


Plastic Promises

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDP4-_n3hC4Plastic Promises by Set it Off





	Plastic Promises

Lui’s voice was pleading, but his eyes were blank and Arlan knew that look better than he knew Lui on some days. “Just give me a chance,” he begged, as though Droidd hadn’t heard  _that one_  before. “I already did, Lui,” he sighed, rolling his eyes as he stuffed the bag with his clothes,”I gave you four,” his heart ached as he pointed that out.

 

* * *

 

“Just one more chance, baby, please,” Droidd’s heart melted at the eyes Lui was giving him, and he found himself drawn to those pretty lush lips despite the poisonous lies they spilled. So he did, offered a tiny smile and reminded Lui that he loved him, went so far as to pull him into an apology hug for making Lui mad enough to do something like that. His neck stung just thinking about it, so he avoided the topic altogether and told himself he was happy.

 

Avoided the fact that sometimes Lui came back after late night with Tyler, who didn’t know the danger he was bringing. He’d be blackout drunk, and on the days Lui could actually make it through the door, he’d head straight for Arlan and slur out anything rude he could think of. Which, after being with drunk Wildcat for hours, wasn’t all that difficult. “You fucking prude,” and Arlan knew he was just repeating words, or hoped he was, and offered tiny pleas and simple soft words to calm Lui.

 

The words never worked, Lui gripping his neck tightly enough to cut off circulation as he threw Arlan at the wall. On certain days, he’d be lucky if his neck was the only thing bruised. “Come on, Droidd, don’t you love me?” he purrs with that poisonous smile, his hand drifting much too far south for Droidd’s liking. “I-I do, Lui,” he choked out, struggling for breath in a desperate attempt to get Lui off. “Then show me,” and he’d offer up some grin that could rival Joker’s. Droidd grew to fear it, but he never quite learned.

 

* * *

 

“I won’t blow it again,” Droidd could still remember what Lui said the second time, bright smile crossing his face, and Droidd’s eyes flash to the mirror behind him. His fingers were crossed behind his back, so he focused on that instead of how fake his smile clearly was. Arlan worried Lui didn’t love him, especially considering the amount of time he spent with Nogla, but he wouldn’t bring it up after what happened last time.

 

* * *

 

Droidd learned to spend days with Craig, around whom he was safe. Craig had a giant guard dog in the form of Tyler that guaranteed his safety from any rude words or other things Lui tried to pull. But after a few days he grew torn about this idea, as Craig and Tyler showed him what he only wished to have with Lui. He happened to be around one day when Tyler came home blackout drunk, barely able to stumble past the door and Arlan flinched at the sight, fearing the worst for Craig.

  
Craig, however, looked the tiniest bit gleeful, as though it was a  _good thing_  and Arlan worried he might be insane. This was explained when Tyler approached the couch and leaned over the back of it, pressing a sloppy wet kiss against Craig’s neck and earning a half moan and laugh. “Tyler!” he snaps, looking back at him with nothing but love in his eyes. Tyler just hums, murmuring softly into Craig’s neck that he loved him.

 

Evan, who was playing GTA with Craig, chuckled through his mic at the sound of Tyler’s voice. “Hey, Tyler,” he greets with a casual, almost playful lilt to his voice. “Has Evan been pissing you off?” Tyler asks, eyes focused on Craig as though he was the entire world, and perhaps to Tyler he was. Craig laughs softly,”Nah, he’s fine,” he waved it off, likely to keep Tyler in a pleasant mood. “Good, I’ll fucking kill him,” he hums into Craig’s neck, kissing it again.

 

Arlan could do nothing but stare wistfully and wish for someone who treated him the way Tyler treated Craig, as though he was the most precious thing in the entire world. Or looked at him with the lovestruck eyes that Craig did at Tyler despite being blackout drunk lying on the couch beside him. “Your eyes are so gorgeous, Craig,” Tyler’s voice is soft as he reaches a hand out and strokes Craig’s cheek. The smaller man breaks into a loving grin, and Evan inquires over the headset if Tyler is “touching his face again like he’s higher than a kite” at which Craig laughs. 

  
  
Tyler offers up nothing more than a low grumble before turning his attention back to showering Craig in love, the other man simply going about his day with nothing different but a happy grin to show for Tyler’s puppy love. It was nothing for Arlan but a painful rip at his heart, knowing he could never have that kind of love with Lui.

 

* * *

 

He came home to the third fight mentally kicking himself for not seeing it sooner, not knowing how stupid he was for avoiding Lui. “Where have you been? With your boyfriend all day?” Lui’s tone is as harsh as the glare he sends, and Arlan ducks his head in apology. “I was with Craig, he says he gets lonely when Tyler isn’t around,” he tells the truth like he always does, starting to ask himself why he bothered. So he did, voicing his opinions to Lui.

 

It ended in several unnecessarily harsh words and even more thrown punches. Lui wasn’t one to miss and Arlan’s face was sure to be sore in the morning. He wasn’t any more convinced Lui loved him, if anything he was less sure than he was before. But he still loved Lui, or he thought he did.

 

* * *

 

“Baby, I’m sorry,” he’d already heard the entire spiel so many times he was honestly tired of it, but he still agreed because he wanted Lui to be happy. Lui always apologized the morning after a big fight, at this point Arlan had come to expect it. This one was no different, just another reminder that maybe he didn’t love Lui like he thought he did. Maybe he didn’t love Lui at all. He let the topic dwell on the top of his mind, resurfacing when Lui would be affectionate around their friends and Arlan almost wanted to push him away, but he didn’t. More so out of fear of getting beat again, or that he didn’t really want to outright fight him for no reason.

 

* * *

 

Until Lui gave him a reason to, and at that point he drew the line. He’d come home early after Evan got sick at lunch, the man saying he wanted to be left alone so Arlan was home much earlier than he expected to be.  _Perfect, a day to relax by myself._  He really didn’t expect to walk in on Lui and Nogla fucking on the couch.

Honestly, he wasn’t all that surprised. Just tired, and wanting to escape. Lui had jumped away, blurting out some bullshit about how sorry he was, about how he loved him. Arlan had tuned him out at the first word, heading straight for their room to pack the bag he’d so ached to for months. 


End file.
